


Crazy? I wasn't crazy once.

by LadyRavenJade



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenJade/pseuds/LadyRavenJade
Summary: SI Joffrey in the Modern Westeros world. Just because you remember being someone else doesn't mean you can fight your genetics and brain chemistry, it just means your aware of it.





	Crazy? I wasn't crazy once.

 

I had read Game of Thrones Self Insert fan-fiction and I had read Game of Thrones Modern AU fan-fiction. It's odd how I can clearly remember enjoying both of those things with a zest that seems neigh impossible at the moment. Of course living some weird combination of the two it's understandable my enthusiasm would be thoroughly extinguished.

At the moment I Joffrey 'Baratheon' was riding in a car at the age of 4 years old. My little sister sat next to me in her car-seat, I had upgraded to a booster seat. As far as I could tell we were in the technology equivalent of the 90s meaning keeping your kid in a car-seat until they were above a certain weight and height wasn't a thing and I would likely be let out of the booster by the time I started school next year.

Unsurprisingly the car was some sort of very expensive brand with lush interior and shiny exterior. I had never cared much for cars so I can't tell you much else about it other then it was golden in color and going very fast. My 'Uncle' Jamie was at the wheel driving like a mad man something which is rather questionable with two kids in the car, but that was Uncle Jamie for you.

We were heading to the hospital as mom had gone into labor a week earlier than expected and unlike my 'father' who got out of dodge as soon as he realized a baby was about to come into the world 'Uncle' Jamie was determined to be there to support his sister and lover. As a four year old I enjoyed being able to get away with a great many things that I would not be able to do when I was older. One of which was to consistently get everyone's name and title wrong.

“Are we there yet Daddy?” Uncle Jamie flinched. I usually took every opportunity to call any male related to me that wasn't Robert my father. He was never around and barely spent any attention on me. I rather childishly refused to believe he was my father at all. Which naturally amused everyone that wasn't Robert, Cersei and Jamie.

“Stop calling me that.” He said very tensely not taking his eyes off the road.

“Does it look like we are there yet?” His hand was tight on the wheel, knuckles white. Why it was almost like he was an expected father with how tense he was.

“Yes!” I chipped cheerfully just to be contrary.

“Daddy! Cella is touching me!” I squealed happily. I was curious if I could finally reach his breaking point and get him to yell at me. The sputtering I got instead was still amusing

“You- I'm not- Your sister is on the other side of the backseat she can't touch you Joffrey.”

“Shes thinking about it.”

In point of fact my ridiculously adorable baby sister was innocently biting one of her dolls that likely cost more then the rent at my first apartment and was paying me absolutely no attention.

Jamie sighed that deep sorrowful kind of sigh that meant he was questioning getting his own sister pregnant, which he should question, but for more reasons then just me being a brat.

“Listen Joff-” When Jamie spoke this time he made a rather horrible mistake. He took his eyes off the road to look at me while in a car going at least 25 miles over the speed limit. I could see a large moving truck coming towards us at that moment and as I read the name on the truck I knew exactly what was going to happen. Perhaps this world is a predetermined world. Some sort of god like being controlled fate. After all even in this modern world there was still a man named Jamie Lannister who loved his sister and had 3 children with her. And as Jamie Lannister was about to get hit with a trunk that proudly bore the name 'Vargo! For where ever you go!' it would have been really very odd for him to not lose his right hand.

That didn't mean the crash wasn't rather jarring, that Mrycella's screams weren't painfully loud, and that having a hand land in my lap wasn't disgusting it just meant that none of this extremely shocking.

If anything what was shocking my own pleasure at being right. While the hand was gruesome it was also interesting and I was bizarrely not at all interested in the welfare of my family members sharing the car. I realized then that something wasn't quite right with me. I could chalk up not loving my family properly to remembering another life sure, but Mrycella was only a baby and I even liked Jamie most of the time yet...looking at my biological father with blood dripping down his face, unconscious, missing a hand and Cella screaming and crying with her arm bleeding I felt the most odd impulse to smile.

I took a moment to examine Jamie's hand before pushing it off my lap and working to get out of my booster-seat. Suddenly understanding that Joffrey's genetics meant I was just as messed up in the head as he was due to my birth aside It would be ideal to not stay in the car encase it caught fire or something. When I succeeded in that I reluctantly went to get my sister out of her car-seat. Ahh her window had broken that's were the cut on her arm had come from. Good, good we could get out of the car that way if the door didn't work.

Surprisingly the door did work and I didn't have to shove my sister out of the window unto the concrete. A pity. Just as I was able to move both myself and little sister far away from the car I heard a groan from Jamie. Hmm he's about to have a very not nice time when he wakes up. I kind of want to see that. I left my sister outside the car and crawled back in so I could get a good look at Jamie's face. Did I really like this? Seeing someone hurt? Did this actually make me happy? I felt so alive right now.

“Uncle? Uncle Jamie? Are you alright?” I put my hand on his face and watched them turn red with fascination.

“You lost your hand you know? Your right hand.” I whispered it almost sweetly.

“It's gone Jamie.” The look on his face when he woke up fully stayed with me as a treasured memory. It's so strange to think that I used to be a little girl that couldn't bear the site of blood. I had a weak stomach then and morals. I had people I loved and nice things made me happy. I was normal then.

Now I had found the very first imagine I would jerk off too when I was older. I should have been horrified, but I smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely finish anything. I may add a few more chapters detailing his relationship with other characters, but I doubt it will be a full out novel. Anyone is free to use my ideas in this story as long as I'm given credit for it. I haven't seen any other SI character in modern world fics and would love it if someone would let me know if they know of one.


End file.
